clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
ClubPenguin.com
:For the actual game, see Club Penguin. ClubPenguin.com is Club Penguin's official URL. It has information about Club Penguin listed there and also allows you to play the game, Club Penguin. Homepage The homepage (URL: clubpenguin.com) is the domain's main page. It currently features information about upcoming parties, games, promotions, and navigation to other pages of the website. Fun Stuff The Fun Stuff (URL: clubpenguin.com/fun-stuff) section contains: *Fan Art *Penguins Around the World (Fan Photos) *Featured Igloos *Cooking Recipes *Outdoor Activities *Coloring Pages *Wallpapers *Comics *Banners *PSA Missions *Mobile PSA Missions The PSA Missions section (URL: www.clubpenguin.com/fun-stuff/psa-missions) is a special section where you can play old PSA Secret Missions. The missions were moved here because the VR Room was left in-communicated when the Tube Transport was badly damaged by Herbert P. Bear during Operation: Blackout. Mobile The Mobile section (URL: www.clubpenguin.com/mobile) is a section where you can see Club Penguin's apps. Currently, the only one shown is the Club Penguin App. What's New Blog The What's New Blog (URL: clubpenguin.com/blog) is a blog where you can see "what's new" in Club Penguin - and players will usually post comments showing their appreciation, or ask a question. The current main editors of the blog are: Spike Hike, Polo Field, Ninja (Moderator), Daffodaily5 (She posts the current Featured Fashions and Penguin of the Week) and Federflink1 (A German blogger). Membership The Membership section (URL: clubpenguin.com/membership/) is where you can make your penguin a member by buying a membership. It also includes FAQ's about membership and reasons to become a member. Parents The Parents section (URL: http://www.clubpenguin.com/parents www.clubpenguin.com/parents]) is where parents of kids who have made accounts can review the child's account, like how many times have the player has been banned, how many times has the player logged on, how many coins does he/she has, change the chat mode, turn on the Parental Timer, change passwords, and manage memberships. Products The Products section (URL: http://www.clubpenguin.com/products www.clubpenguin.com/products]) It first opened on the Club Penguin website on August 31, 2006. It was originally called the Club Penguin Online Shop, and it only sold Plush Puffles. Since October 2008, the store sells new toys, such as Trading Cards, plushes, Mix & Match sets, books, etc. Past Versions There were five versions of the website's main page, including the current one. The first one was from October 24, 2005 to March 2006, the second from 2006 to 2008, the third one from 2008 to 2011, the fourth one from 2011 to December 2012 and the fifth one from December 2012 to present. Downtimes June 2011 downtime 's blog post about the downtime.]] On June 20, 2011, Club Penguin forgot to renew their DNS (Domain Name System), so the site went down for an entire day. Happy77 posted this onto the What's New Blog regarding the situation: July 2013 downtime On July 15, 2013, at around 1:39 PM PST, Polo Field made a tweet https://twitter.com/polofield/status/356875603049316354 reporting that Club Penguin was down. Unlike other downtimes, which usually lasted for minutes, this one lasted for around 12 hours. Some reports indicate that the cause for this downtime was a Denial-of-service attack executed by unknown users. For the following hours several tweets were posted by Spike Hike, Polo Field and Club Penguin regarding the situation, and later moving on to discuss other topics to dissipate the fear on the players. At around 1:45 AM, Club Penguin posted a tweet on their Twitter https://twitter.com/clubpenguin/status/357058520492933120 saying that the servers were back online and that the team were squashing final bugs. Trivia *In the original version of the homepage, pressing the "N" in the word Club Penguin makes a ninja appear beside the logo. *Club Penguin's old favicon used to be a picture of a Blue penguin wearing a Sombrero and a Green Snorkel. *In the homepage version from 2008 to 2012, the main screen changed for events happening on Club Penguin. This also happened when Rockhopper arrived with the Migrator. *Club Penguin's shortcut domain is 'puffl.es', named after "puffles". Gallery Homepage Designs Cphomepage.jpg|The former version of the Club Penguin home page. It was replaced in August 2011. OLCPNIJ.png|The first version of the main page. When you click on the "N," a Ninja would appear. Oldwebsite2006.png|The website before February 2006. 123K1_old.png Club penguin website.PNG|An old version of the website, used from February 2006 to 2008. Like the first, the "N" will make the penguin wear a Ninja Mask. June2011Downtime.png|The website in June 20, 2011, when Club Penguin forgot to renew their DNS. Club Penguin Site August 2011.jpg|The August 2011 version of the site. HomepageJan7.jpg|The homepage after the Holiday Party 2011 and Coins for Change took place. Party-1.jpg|Before the Underwater Expedition (2012). Club Penguin March Homepage!.png|Before the Rockhopper's Quest PufflePartyHomepage.png|Before the Puffle Party 2012. CPwikiPTCPHS.PNG|The homepage when Puffle Trouble was released. Superheroparty2012homescreen.png|Homepage for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. CPHomepageBeforeUltimateJam.png|Homepage before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. new look.png|After Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. homepage 2012.png|Homepage for Operation: Blackout. Homepagedec2012.png|The Holiday Party 2012 homepage design. Preh_Party_HPage.png|The Prehistoric Party 2013 homepage design. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 9.22.16 PM.png|Homepage for Puffle Party 2013 Homepage 3.png|Homepage during the release of My Penguin ClubPenguinHomePage2013Background.png|The homepage background after the release of the Club Penguin app. Homepage.png|The new normal homepage. Puffle party.png|The homepage before the Puffle Party 2014. Cphomepage22.png|Alternate Homepage, as of February/April 2014. ClubPenguin.com-PenguinCupHomepage.png|The Penguin Cup homepage design. Sources and References External links *Homepage *Play *Archive of the website **2005-2006 **2006-2008 **2008-2012 ***Affiliate Menu ***Main Navigation *Load Screen .swf Login Screen *Play More .swf Error Pages Images *error-1.jpg *error-2.jpg *error-3.jpg *error-4.jpg *error-5.jpg Old Homepage Scenes (2008-2012) *Default *New Default *Fall Fair *Halloween *Anniversary *St. Patrick's Day '09 Category:Interface Category:Site